


从背后抱你

by AgathaCassel



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaCassel/pseuds/AgathaCassel
Summary: 这是在昨天阿森纳比赛完（美妙的比赛！），奈尔森抱紧了梅苏特的那张图给我的启发，只是短短的短篇，我把它记在这里，这是一段无耻的幻想。
Relationships: Mesut Özil/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	从背后抱你

我从背后扣住梅苏特，把老二塞进他屁股里，他的腿挣动，线条流畅肌肉紧实的小腿和我比还是太细了，他漂亮的脚趾卷起，脸朝下趴在床上，小声的呻吟闷在枕头里，流着水的勃起压在腹部下面。

我用手搂着他，从肩膀上搂下去，握紧他的手，他的手也紧紧握着我挣扎，但那没用。

我挺动一下他就颤抖一下。

我伏下去整个压住他，只有腰还在挺动，他那还在紧紧吸着我，丝绸般的触感和紧致的湿热。

我亲吻他已经泛红的侧脸，伸出舌尖描画，就像舔着一口洒在雪上的红酒。

他越来越热，变成了一杯热红酒，带着些柑橘的味道，那是我的香水。

曾经被调侃“真是年轻的味道”。

现在这年轻人把你上了。

我在他耳边细语，他一瞬间绷紧了身体把我夹的狠狠操了他好几下。

多美妙的人，在床上都有一幅画一样的姿态。

我舔着他的眼泪，心里想安慰他别哭了，动作却控制不住的越来越狠，在深处没忍住撒了那一把种子。

我松开钳制伸手去摸他的小腹，发现了一片泥泞，再一看，他已经把脸埋在枕头里累的睡着了，红色没有褪去，他还微微喘着。

我忍不住搂紧了他，这仿佛下一秒就要消失的人。


End file.
